smj360fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Shop of Horrors: SMJ360 Revival
Little Shop of Horrors: SMJ360 Revival is a live show in which the ''Slimey & SMJ4 ''characters star as different roles from ''Little Shop of Horrors. It's also notable for being an extended version of the musical, which contains references to the 1960 film, the 1982 musical, 1986 film, and some of the 1991 cartoon. Two cut songs were added which, "A Little Dental Music" (Which was featured to add a scene for Arthur Denton from 1986 film) and "We'll Have Tomorrow." and the song made for the 1986 movie, "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space", a somber reprise of "Suddenly Seymour" originally from the German version of the musical, is added, the Coda was extended with a small reprise of "Be a Dentist!", and extra verses for "Suppertime" and "Now! (It's Just the Gas)" (originally used in the demos) were included. The show has a bigger budget than the 2003 Broadway revival. Thus many things have changed. There are 5 pods instead of 4, most of them are remote-controlled animatronics. Instead of a small orchestra, the instrumentals were played by a symphony orchestra and choir. The show was certified with 'THX Live!' Musical Numbers '''Act I * "Deep Note (THX)" - (Introduction speech from Mushnik) * "20th Century Fox Fanfare (SMJ360 Intro)" - (with Audrey II roaring, and gobbling) * "Prologue ("Little Shop of Horrors") – Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon (With monologue from The Voice Not Unlike God's) * "Skid Row (Downtown)" – Company and Choir * "Da-Doo" – Crystal, Ronette, Chiffon, and Seymour * "Grow for Me" – Seymour * "WSKID Jingle" - Choir * "Ya Never Know" – Mushnik, Crystal, Ronette, Chiffon, and Seymour * "Somewhere That's Green" – Audrey, Crystal, Ronette, Chiffon, * "Closed for Renovation" – Seymour, Audrey, Mushnik, Workers, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon. * "Be a Dentist!" – Orin, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "Mushnik and Son" – Mushnik and Seymour * "Sudden Changes/Feed Me (Git It)" – Audrey II, Seymour, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "A Little Dental Music" - Seymour, Arthur Denton and Orin. * "Now (It's Just the Gas)" – Orin and Seymour * "Chop It Up! (Coda)" – Audrey II, Seymour Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon Act II * "Entr'acte/Call Back in the Morning" – Seymour and Audrey * "Suddenly, Seymour" – Seymour, Audrey, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "Suppertime" – Audrey II, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "The Meek Shall Inherit" – Company and Choir * "We'll Have Tommorrow" – Seymour, Audrey, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "Sominex/Suppertime II" – Audrey and Audrey II * "Somewhere That's Green (reprise)" – Audrey * "Suddenly Seymour (reprise)" – Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon * "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" – Audrey II and Choir * "Finale Ultimo ("Don't Feed the Plants") – Company and Choir * "Mega Mix (Curtain Call)" - Company and Choir' Notable Cast * SuperMarioJustin4 plays the role of Seymour Krelborn. * Mara plays the role of Audrey Fulquard. * Mr. Reeder plays the role of Mr. Gravis Mushnik. * Gazpacho as Wink Wilkinson * Saqwa as The Chinese Mandarin florist * Pixy Pug as Arthur Denton * SMJ4.blend1 plays the role of Orin Scrivello, D.D.S, and a few minor characters such as the first customer, Skip Snip, a hobo, etc. * SuperMariaJustine4 plays the role of Crystal. * Tammy Halfhild plays the role of Ronette. * Bianca the Foxgirl plays the role of Chiffon. * The Real SMJ4.blend1 is the main puppeteer and voice of Audrey II. * Slimey, Slimey.avi, Arms the Cat, Jar-Jar Binks, and Tybalt are controllers of the roots, stem branches and vines of Audrey II * Other cast members play either the role of the people in the city, workers in 'Closed for Renovation', and/or Audrey II's buds near the end. * Darth Mufasa plays the introduction voice. (The Voice Not Unlike God's) * Shia Labeouf plays the role of Patrick Martin. Category:Specials Category:Slimey & SMJ4 Category:Live Shows Category:Musicals Category:Forgotten Throwbacks